No Convencional
by Misari
Summary: —Quizás estás celoso, ¿lo has pensado?. Gray jura haber escuchado la palabra celos en una frase referida a Natsu. Debe haberse equivocado. [Amigo Invisible].


**AclarationS: O** key, este fic participa del Amigo Invisible del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Me tocó **Lady Dragneel**. Elegí su opción No.1. _Lady_ , quiero pedirte disculpas porque la verdad no es mi mejor trabajo y ni se acerca a lo que querías. Honestamente el humor no viene a mí, el muy jodido. Pero lo que salió, salió con mucho amor para vos. Espero que igual lo disfrutes.

 **Renuncia:** Todo de Mashima, que en paz descanse (¿ah no, no se murió todavía? Que lasti, er, que alivio).

* * *

 **No Convencional**

 **1.**

 **T** odo empieza ahí, en un día normal: los pájaros cantan, las sardinas bailan, el viento sopla, alguien muere por allá y el destino mueve sus vidas como las ruedas mueven a los carruajes. Gray tiene doce años y no tiene la más remota idea de lo que le espera esa tarde –en algún lugar del Universo hay un par de señores tirando los dados borrachos, y por favor, niños, es mala día jugar a los dados estando borracho, sobre todo si eres el responsable del Orden de las Cosas.

Así que se pone ropa –para qué, si a los segundos ya no tiene nada y va por las calles de Magnolia cada vez más en pelotas, _¡Niño Gray!_ Le grita la señora Eustacia, horrorizada, _¡la ropa, la ropa!_ Graciosísima, la señora Eustacia- y emprende su camino al gremio. Todo, hasta ese momento, es perfecto; sólo espera que Erza no haya descubierto quién se comió su porción de pastel de fresa. Él no fue y en el hipotético caso de que le preguntaran, juraría que lo vio caminando por la entrada de la cocina.

Sólo que cuando llega… los pájaros dejan de cantar, las sardinas dejan de bailar, el viento deja de soplar, el que estaba muerto por allá revive y el destino se le ríe en la cara. Los señores borrachos acaban de tirar los dados y se abre el infierno.

Porque Natsu Dragneel acaba de hacer su aparición.

 **2.**

Gray se contenta con mirar a ese chiquillo tan… _particular_ , a falta de palabras. Por lo menos al principio. Ul siempre le decía si te alejas de las cosas malas, las cosas malas no pueden tocarte. El problema se presenta cuando las cosas malas tienen cuerpo, y piernas, y ojos, y brazos, y te persiguen gritando como un mastodonte en época de apareamiento.

Natsu es todo lo que detesta en una persona: es ruidoso, insoportable, pegajoso, nunca se toma nada en serio, le anda de perrito faldero a Erza –aunque admite que le gusta cuando la ve darle tremenda paliza-, insistidor, tramposo -¡hizo trampa en el póker! ¡era imposible que le saliera un rey de copas!-, imbécil y le gusta el calor. El ca-lo-r. Los volcanes, el fuego, el verano, esas cosas. O sea. Puaj. ¡Dónde se vio semejante sacrilegio!

—Hey, Gray.

Y lo que es aún _peor_.

—Vamos a ir a la orilla del río, Levy va a contar sus cuentos.

—¿Y?

—¿Quieres venir?

 _Cree_ que es su amigo.

 **3.**

Así pasan los días, los meses, Gray en el rincón del gremio alimentándose del resentimientos y el resto feliz bailando al compás de Natsu.

¡Es que nadie se da cuenta!

Lo odia. Y nada de lo que digan ni Erza, ni Cana, ni Levy va a cambiar ese hecho.

—Somos enemigos naturales, Erza –le explica con la expresión más seria que puede maniobrar, la niña comiendo su bendito pastel de fresa y él con un vaso de agua helada entre sus manos. Les falta un cigarro y parecen jefes de la mafia, quitando el hecho de que son niños, claro—. Míralo –y lo miran: Natsu haciendo sus ridículas cabriolas y Lissanna mirándolo como si fuera el mismísimo Adonis en persona.

—Lo estoy mirando.

—¡Y no te das cuenta!

—¿De qué?

—¡De que…! ¡De que…! —eso, ¿de qué tiene que darse cuenta? ¿De que Natsu es una mente maestra que viene a robarse las almas de los del gremio? Duda que pueda ser mente maestra sobre nada. ¿De que es un idiota? Eso lo sabe todo el mundo. ¿De que no sabe ni leer ni escribir? Eso también lo sabe todo el mundo y Gray no quiere parecer racista. En resumen, no tiene ni idea. Lo odia y no sabe por qué—. ¡Argh, a la mierda!

Erza se encoge de hombros. No entiende a los chicos.

 **4.**

—Quizás estás celoso, ¿lo has pensado?

Gray jura haber escuchado la palabra celos en una frase referida a Natsu. Debe haberse equivocado.

—¿Qué?

Levy suspira. _Niños_.

—Que quizá-

—¡Jamás! —y muy digno, se levanta y se va. Levy se muerde el labio; tiene que contener las ganas de reír porque no cree que irse desnudo por ahí, levantando la cabeza e inflando el pecho, sea la mejor manera de conservar la dignidad.

 **5.**

No recuerda ni cómo empezó la pelea. Sólo recuerda retazos: al idiota acercarse, invadiendo _su espacio_ personal –otra de las magníficas cualidades de Natsu, ¿no la había mencionado antes?-, hablando y hablando y hablando y… ya no más. Oh, si, y un puñetazo volador. Pero no está seguro si fue el suyo o el de Natsu; las manos de niño son muy parecidas unas con otras, todas pequeñas, todas con poca fuerza, todas rápidas. Cuando vuelve en si los dos están rodando por una pendiente camino a la muerte. Y le duele la uña de pie. Y olvidó cerrar con llave la puerta de casa ¡Genial!

 **6.**

La enfermería del gremio es silenciosa. Sólo se escucha al Maestro murmurar y a algunos de los miembros mayores ir y venir nerviosos, esperando a Porlyusica. Natsu está sentado a su lado, milagrosamente callado, la cara magullada y con un brazo sosteniendo al otro. Probablemente esté roto. Él mismo tampoco se encuentra mejor. La cara debe estar magullada, le sangra la uña del pie y algunas costillas crujen cuando se mueve demasiado; también mantiene la boca cerrada. Mejor no causar más furia innecesaria. El Maestro ya les echó la gran bronca, _¡que cómo puede ser que después de todos estos meses no se estén llevando bien! ¡casi se matan, mocosos idiotas! ¡ya no estoy para estos sustos!_ _¡nadie piensa nunca en la salud del maestro! ¡Porlyusica va a estar furiosa!_ Y frases semejantes. Bonito repertorio.

Natsu se remueve incómodo. Parece masticar las palabras.

—Lo siento —escupe.

Gray lo mira, los ojos tan grandes como dos melones. ¡Acaba de…!

—Siento haber dicho eso sobre tus calzones.

—¿Mis calzones?

—Si —vuelve a removerse incómodo—. Ya sabes… que parecen de niña.

Con que así había empezado la pelea. ¡Las maravillas de la memoria!

—No lo recordaba.

—Ah.

Se miran. Cuando Porlyusica entra en la enfermería media hora después –que ella está ocupada como para tratar con rapidez asuntos humanos- se encuentra con dos monos salvajes pateándose y mordiéndose en el suelo, a Makarov con la cara azul y al resto de los miembros del gremio intentado separar a esas cosas. Termina atendiendo al Maestro por falla pulmonar y sedando a esas cosas. Tal vez, cuando nadie esté mirando, las lleve al zoológico.

 **7.**

Gray y Natsu no recobran el conocimiento hasta varias, varias horas después y cuando lo hacen, todo lo que les queda es reír. Reír hasta que se les secan las vías respiratorias. (Y agradecer que no hayan acabado en el zoológico).

—No peleas nada mal, eh, flamitas.

—Igual tú, depravado.

—¿Otra?

Natsu ni se lo piensa. ¿Sabrán lo que son las neuronas, acaso?

—¡Otra!

Esa tarde, Gray y Natsu conocen a la Terrible Erza. Y así comienza la leyenda.

 **8.**

Se podría decir que es la violencia lo que les une. O casi. No es que estén peleándose todo el rato, más bien es el 99,9% del tiempo. Ni Erza y Mira, que sostienen su rivalidad a límites extremos, lo comprenden. Las niñas, curiosas por semejante primitivo comportamiento, le preguntan a Elfman, ya saben, por ser de la especie masculina y toda la cosa, pero el Strauss no tiene ni la menor idea de porqué esos dos se comportan como si fuera la era de los cavernícolas. Quizá se les quemó un fusible. Levy lo encuentra razonable.

A Gray y a Natsu no les importa. Encontraron su eje, su hilo conductor, su… ¿amistad? Disfrutan sus peleas. Es como una conversación, sólo que en vez de palabras hay patadas y puñetazos y hasta mordidas y un poco de sangre de vez en cuando. Qué son un par de huesos rotos como consecuencia si pueden entenderse por primera vez en meses.

(Igual, Natsu le sigue pareciendo un idiota).

 **9.**

El aliento les queda corto. Es una noche muy bonita hasta que escuchan los furiosos pasos de la Terrible Erza.

—¡Hay un escondite secreto en la cocina!

—¿Seguro que es escondite secreto, Natsu? —a veces Gray se cuestiona si Natsu comprende el término _secreto_. La última vez Erza los pescó y tuvieron que hacer trabajos forzados con la vieja Porlyusica una semana, ¡a esa mujer habría que demandarla a Abuso de Menores! ¡no puede hacerlos lavar los inodoros con un pincel fino! ¡eso es tortura!

—¡Si, si, confía en mí!

Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo, pero lo hace. _Confía_.

—De acuerdo.

Unos minutos después Gray aprende el Sagrado Arte de Entrar por la Ventana.

 **10.**

Gray admite que su amistad con Natsu es rara. Hay compañerismo, sí. Hay apoyo, sí. Hay risas en mitad de conversaciones, sí. Hay bromas, sí. Hay todo lo típico –excepto palabras cursis, Mavis, las hadas eviten que semejante comportamiento se apodere de ellos. Hay todo lo típico y _más_. Porque para ellos, que empezaron siendo enemigos –o casi, ni Gray ni Natsu le dan mucha importancia ya- su amistad no se fue tejiendo con el tiempo. Fue de golpe; y a los golpes. Un día eran semienemigos y al otro ya no. Eran amigos. Y que se quiebren un hueso de vez en cuando no significa nada más que afianzar su lazo… o lo que sea.

Quién necesita de una amistad convencional cuando se tiene a Natsu Dragneel como amigo, ¿no?

— _Aw_.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es tierno lo que dijiste.

—¿Decir…? —Gray palidece—. ¡Y-Yo no dije nada!

Esta vez Levy sí se ríe. No tiene por qué ocultar que le causa gracia ver a Gray tratando de conservar la dignidad caminando desnudo por el gremio. _Niños_ , quién los entiende.

...

...


End file.
